


Unexpected Cargo

by remi_wolf



Series: Travel Logs and Memoirs of Remo Long Legs [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (it's not mentioned super in depth but it's totally there), Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Mechsona, Mild Gore, Post-UDAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: Upon torching the City after Ulysses' demise and upon leaving the atmosphere of the City, Marius gets a message from the Aurora. After a brief translation from Nastya, it's quite clear that the Aurora decided to pick up some cargo of her own, and this cargo needs attention that only the medic can give. Well, alright. Perhaps Drumbot Brian could also be of arguably more assistance. Regardless, it seems as there's a new stowaway aboard.
Series: Travel Logs and Memoirs of Remo Long Legs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608139
Kudos: 20
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions, The Stowaways





	Unexpected Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> ...here, have a mechsona origin story? I know I'm going to be playing so fast and loose with the lore, but holy shit is it difficult at times to figure out what's going on, and I'm trying, but god. I love this band, but it's so hard to keep track of things, so bear with me while I'm still new at it.  
> Alright. Mechsona time. Introducing Remo Long Legs, otherwise known as "that fucking creepy kid" for the first good chunk of their existence on the ship. How they got onto the ship in the first place? Well, here's what went down back behind Elysium Fields after Ulysses fled the mortal coil.

By this point, it shouldn’t be a surprise to any of the Mechanisms when they realize that Aurora has a bit of a mind of her own. It really,  _ really _ shouldn’t, and yet it does, to everyone except Nastya. Which makes it all the more hilarious when it’s instead Marius that gets the message that Aurora has picked up some new cargo as they leave the City, and stored it away with all new cargo that they picked up. In the second cargo bay, where Jonny wouldn’t think to go trying to find new sources for target practice. Marius, naturally, doesn’t quite believe the read-out, and tracks down Nastya. 

“What is this?”

“It looks like Aurora thinks there’s cargo needing medical help, clearly.” Nastya sighs before looking at the read-out, and then turning to the closest screen, a cable sliding out of her wrist before settling into the ship’s port. Her face made several expressions, flipping between them as quickly as the flickering on the screen before she frowned and looked back at Marius. “We might want to get Brian as well. He seemed to take after the good Doctor.”

That wasn’t a good sign, however there wasn’t much to be done. Marius picked up what few medical supplies that had stuck around over the past few centuries of travel, and what he had picked up in the City, before making his way towards Cargo Bay 2. Nastya had run off to collect Brian, and at some point Raphaella had joined as well. By the time that Marius had stopped outside of the cargo doors, they all appeared to be gathered, waiting for one of them to open the door. 

“So...what do you think this cargo is?”

“I wasn’t informed of us picking up any cargo at this point. So I don’t know what the ship’s trying to pull,” Ashes said, glancing between the others and trying not to make it too obvious that they had been entirely neglecting the ship while acting as Hades. 

Jonny sighed as he looked between them all before finally shrugging and ending the uneasy standoff with a glare at a nearby computer terminal and a huff before he spoke.  “I honestly didn’t think it would be possible for even the ship to turn out to be a mutinous bastard, but here we are. If nothing else, I say we just shoot it and jettison it from the air lock. What’s the worst it could be, some kid from the City?”

It was some kid from the City. 

The smear of blood and smell of a broken body was noticeable immediately as they opened the door, and Brian swiftly got to work alongside Marius, trying to get the kid back to working order while ignoring Jonny’s pleas to just ignore it and kick it out of the airlock. They weren’t that far from the City yet, so clearly it might be able to survive long enough to get to a ship passing by. 

After the oxygen levels dropped dangerously low at that comment, Jonny wisely opted to shut his face and pass over wires and bolts as Brian asked for them, while Tim had decided to avoid temptation entirely and left to deal with...something else. Nastya tracked down a small corner, interfacing with the Aurora to try and get the story as to why this kid had been picked up. The Toy Soldier took a particularly keen interest in getting the blood to stop flowing out of the kid’s body. Raphaella sat and watched the proceedings, taking notes down every once in a while, and asking Brian if that was really what he should be doing, and if he knew what he was doing at all. Who knew where Ivy had run off to after seeing the kid and the smear of blood and viscera across the floor. 

At least Brian was proficient in this precise art and profane science, while Marius was just learnèd enough in keeping bodies in (mostly) one piece to get this body back into one piece. It might have taken the better part of a day, and dug into more of their material stores than Ashes might have liked, but at least they weren’t responsible for even the  _ ship  _ having blood on its hands, as metaphorical or literal as the case might be. That was something the crew was supposed to have, not the ship. 

* * *

It still took a day for the kid to wake up, and that was even with Jonny poking it every so often with the barrel of Tim's longest rifle. 

“Why won’t it wake up? I have better things to do than just sit here and watch this creepy fucking kid sleep.” Jonny sighed, poking them again and watching as its head lolled to one side. 

“If you wasted materials on a dead body, I’ll kick you into one of the escape pods and drop you here. Who knows when we’ll make our way back here.”

“He's not dead, Ashes,” Marius said, glancing up at her before sighing and poking the kid himself with the toe of his boot, shrugging after a moment. “I think. I thought there was a pulse still around when we finished.”

There was a collective sigh before eventually all of them ended up filing out, no longer amused by watching blood dry and a half-living body continue to sleep on the floor. By the end of that day cycle, only one was left, still in that same corner, carefully watching the toy that the Aurora had wanted bad enough to just pick up on her own. 

Finally, the kid shifted, motors and gears whirring as his legs started to move, and Nastya made her way over, before just crouching next to him, leaning over to take a look at his face as his eyes finally opened. The scream from the kid didn’t seem to bother her too badly, nor did the way he scrambled away, not even seeming to notice his new mechanism that he had so kindly been given. 

He didn’t speak, eyes just open as wide as human-appearing eyes could open. He was quick, which was good, and the terror plainly written on his face seemed to indicate that they were relatively useful, so it wasn’t likely that Marius or Brian would need to be called for further medical assistance quite yet. Nastya grinned faintly at him, raising her eyebrows as she waited for the kid to speak. After a moment, the kid slowly relaxed, before motioning with her chin at the cargo and metallic alloys around them.

The grin on Nastya’s face spread even wider, and she shrugged. “Approximately two days travel away from the City in a ship that is slower than she might like to be. What is your name, kid?”

The kid frowned for a moment, eyes narrowing as they focused on Nastya.

“Yes, you. I know what the ship’s name is.”

The kid frowned, looking at Nastya for a few moments before looking away from her.

“Well, little stowaway. Welcome to the Mechanisms. I do not think you will particularly like it here, but you are one of us now.”


End file.
